


Él es tu amo (Parte:3)

by Lotaur



Series: Él es tu amo [3]
Category: 50 Shades of Grey - E. L. James
Genre: Alcohol, Bailes, Blow Jobs, F/M, Lapdance, Tensión sexual, contenido sexual explícito
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 19:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16816738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotaur/pseuds/Lotaur
Summary: Tercera historia de muchas. Antes de empezar a leer deja que te ponga en situación. Llegas un día a su casa, sin avisarle. Él tratará de explicarte que no puede quedarse porque tiene que irse a trabajar, pero tú conseguirás hacerle cambiar de opinión. Un par de cuerdas te ayudarán en este trabajo. Estas historias se centrarán en las relaciones que mantendrás con un joven que conocerás y las experiencias que tengáis juntos.





	Él es tu amo (Parte:3)

Llegaste sin previo aviso a su ático. Él te abrió la puerta mirándote a los ojos "Vaya… ¿A quién tenemos aquí?" Te preguntó. Tú tragaste saliva y le respondiste con tu nombre. Vestía una camiseta de nylon de manga corta, uno pantalones largos de hacer deporte y una toalla en el cuello. Tenía la respiración acelerada, parecía que acababa de hacer deporte. La camiseta marcaba su torso, sus abdominales y sus pectorales, así como sus brazos. Te permitió pasar. Tu entraste divertida, llevabas una vestido negro, que llegaba hasta la mitad de tu muslo. Era de tirantes y llevabas por debajo una camiseta blanca de manga larga. Vestías también unas medias negras y unas botas altas de un tono azul oscuro. Hoy casi no te habías maquillado. Tenías el pelo lacio, que caía libre hasta tu cintura. Dejaste que explorase con su mirada tu cuerpo simulando no darte cuenta. Llegasteis al salón y te sentaste en el sofá mientras que él te traía algo para beber. "Bueno, muñeca, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?" Te preguntó al sentarse a tu lado con un vaso de agua entre sus manos. "Pasar un buen rato" respondiste casi al instante. Él chasqueó la lengua "Verás tengo que darme una ducha e ir al trabajo". Dejaste el vaso de zumo que le habías pedido en la mesa y te inclinaste sobre él. Colocando tu mano sobre la tienda de campaña que se comenzaba a crear entre sus piernas. "¿Seguro…?" Le preguntaste llevando uno de tus dedos a tus labios. “¿Bu…Bueno, supongo que puedo tardar un poco" notaste como un suspiro escapaba de sus labios al apretar tu mano sobre su miembro. Te levantaste y le guiaste sentándole en una silla. Le rodeaste, y deslizaste tu mano izquierda por su pecho y notaste su respiración entrecortada y nerviosa. Le besaste en el cuello, mientras que atabas sus manos a las patas de la silla con el cinturón de tu vestido. Notaste cómo se aceleró el latido de su corazón al sentir el cuero en sus muñecas. Volviste a besar su cuello, notando en tus labios su recién afeitado cuello. Pusiste tus manos en sus hombros, y las deslizaste por sus brazos. Notabas su cansancio "Esta vez te voy a dominar yo" le murmuraste en el oído. "Bien" susurró. Rotaste sobre ti y quedaste enfrente suyo. Cogiste tu móvil y pusiste una canción que llevabas tiempo queriendo bailarle. Con los primeros versos comenzaste a mover tu cintura, te acercaste a él. Poniéndole la mano en sus hombros te inclinaste hacia él. Te separaste tras un momento y sentándote en sus piernas, abriste las tuyas moviendo ligeramente tus caderas sobre su cintura. Saboreaste la forma en la creció su miembro, dándote la vuelta le besaste en los labios. Llevaste tus manos a tu espalda, buscando la cremallera de tu vestido, mientras que no parabas de mover tu cadera. Una vez la encontraste la bajaste, haciendo que cayese de tus hombros. Te levantaste, delicadamente y al ritmo de la música, dejaste que el vestido cayese a tus pies y tras eso tu camiseta. Él soltó un suspiro al ver tus curvas acercarse hacia él. Detrás de la silla el joven trató de soltar sus manos para tocar tu piel, pero habías hecho unos muy buenos nudos. "No, no, no, quédate quieto" le susurraste pegando tu pecho al suyo y moviendo tus caderas. La canción terminó y te levantase a poner otra. Hiciste que abriese las piernas poniendo una pierna cerca, justo delante de su entrepierna, abriendo las tuyas tras un tiempo y dejando que él viese mejor tu cuerpo. Moviste tu ropa interior para enseñarle tu sexo, "¿Ves? Ya estoy mojada para ti" dijiste mientras que con tu mano izquierda tocabas tu sujetador y repasabas la forma de tus senos. "Anda, no seas mala y desát..." te respondió, "Sí que quieres que sea mala, sobre todo cuando me pongo a rezarte" le contestaste antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, provocando en él una sonrisa al recordar esos momentos. Bajaste la pierna y te diste la vuelta, moviendo de manera muy acentuada tus caderas comenzaste a bailar a unos centímetros de él. Tus manos guiaron tu cintura y bajaron por tus rodillas sin llegar a doblarlas. Subiste lentamente, disfrutando de los suspiros que él te lanzaba. Te pegaste a sus piernas y de espaldas bajaste, doblándote. Te diste la vuelta y te sentaste sobre él. Deslizaste tu mano derecha dentro de tu ropa interior y tras unos segundos dentro de ti, mientras tanto, la izquierda quitó tu sujetador mientras gemías. "Podría estar yo haciéndote eso" te dijo mientras estudiaba los movimientos que hacías y los sonidos que te provocaban. Sonreíste con malicia "Es más divertido torturarte". Pegaste su cabeza a tu pecho dejando que los besase mientras que subías el ritmo al que se movían tus dedos. Gemiste su nombre y tras un tiempo frenaste, sacando tus dedos y colocándole como estaba antes. Te dejaste deslizar entre sus piernas, quedando justo en frente de su torso. Levantaste la camiseta que llevaba y comenzaste a besar sus pectorales, bajando muy lentamente por sus abdominales y deteniéndote en la goma de su ropa interior, que asomaba por encima de su pantalón. La sujetaste con los dientes y tiraste de ella, dejando que pudieses ver la V que sus caderas hacían y que siempre te parecía tan atractiva. Te suplicó para que bajases más, y tú le hiciste caso. Seguiste tirando con tus dientes, dejando que toda su longitud asomase. Empujaste con tus manos abriendo más sus piernas. Él te miró suplicante, era tan fácil saber qué quería. Besaste sus ingles, bajando por sus muslos y volviendo a subir rápidamente. Tus dedos jugaban con la base, tras los cuales llegaron tu lengua y boca. La besaste mientras que tu mano sujetaba su miembro y comenzaba a moverlo arriba y abajo, muy lentamente, haciendo así que él gimiese por lo bajo. Sabiendo lo que le hacías subiste lamiendo toda su longitud, llegando a la punta y deteniéndote ahí, aprovechando para besársela. Te separaste y sacando la lengua la moviste con tus dos manos para lamerla. Volviste a besar su base y tras un tiempo cambiaste tus labios por tu lengua. Sentir el contacto de tu boca con su pene hizo que se le alegrase el día. Metiste la punta en tu boca, dejando a tu lengua jugar con ella, él gimió. La sacaste y lamiste bajando hasta la base, para luego volver a subir. Dejaste que volviese a entrar, bajando hasta la mitad de su longitud. Levantaste la vista y le miraste a los ojos, él te devolvió la mirada, mientras tu lengua repasaba la zona más sensible. Hiciste vacío con la boca y comenzaste a moverte lentamente. Primero arriba, después abajo, sentías su placer en sus ojos. Notabas cómo al moverte él llenaba tu boca con su miembro, no tardó en gemir tu nombre, a lo que respondiste acelerando ligeramente el movimiento que hacías. Cerró los ojos al sentirte tan bien, dejándose guiar por tus acciones. La parte que no conseguías lamer, fue atrapada por tu mano derecha, que comenzó a moverse acompañando a tus labios. Ese cúmulo de sensaciones se juntó en la cabeza del joven, todo lo que le habías hecho sentir, todo lo que le estabas haciendo sentir, le provocaban dulces gemidos que resonaban en tu cabeza. Sentías cómo se tensaba, cómo no quería hacerte esperar. Y en efecto no te hizo esperar. Su respiración aumentó, gimiendo cada vez que chocaba contra el inicio de tu garganta, sus músculos se tensaron y gimiendo tu nombre terminó en tu boca. No por ello te detuviste, continuabas moviéndote pero más lento. Tragaste el líquido y la sacaste, siguiendo con tu mano poco a poco. "¿Vas a dejarme ya...?" Te preguntó tragando saliva. No, este era tu día. Le rodeaste el miembro con tus pechos, comenzando a moverte como antes estabas haciendo con la boca. "En serio, hago lo que quieras, pero desátame y déjame comerte a besos" La propuesta que te había suplicado no era tan mala "Vale, pero esto me lo vas a dejar terminar algún día" le respondiste. Él afirmó, te pusiste de pie y dejaste que terminase de estudiar tu cuerpo mientras bailabas. Te aproximaste sensualmente y rotando sobre ti liberaste sus muñecas. Suspiró y se las frotó. Se levantó, quitándose la camiseta mientras que se acercaba a ti. Te mordiste ligeramente el labio inferior al ver su torso desnudo y cómo así caminaba hacia ti. Deslizó su mano por tu nuca y dejaste que besase tus labios. Tus manos se posaron en su cintura, sin llegar a quitarle el resto de ropa. Dejaste escapar un gemido cuando su otra mano pasó por tus pechos. Recorrió la figura de tu cuerpo con sus manos, dejándole a su boca tras eso pasar por tus curvas, terminando de desnudarte. Le guiaste, separándote de él, hacia su cama donde te dejaste caer. Él se colocó sobre ti y besó tu tripa. El contacto de sus labios contra tu dulce piel, hizo que aumentase la humedad que ya existía entre tus piernas. Por donde pasaban sus manos, labios o lengua, dejaba un rastro de placer que te recorría todo el cuerpo. Sus manos se movieron a tus caderas y las acariciaban suavemente. Subiste por la cama, apoyándote contra el cabecero de su cama de matrimonio. Se acercó y te besó en los labios, repasando el contorno de tu cuello y deteniéndose encima de tus pechos desnudos. Sentías las sábanas frías bajo tu cuerpo, esperabas que él las calentase para ti. Poco después siguió bajando hasta tus muslos, donde comenzó a jugar en tu entrepierna, encontrando a cada beso muchas diferentes maneras de hacerte gemir y sentir es placer que querías. Guiaste con tus manos los movimientos de su boca, enredando los dedos en sus cabellos castaños para que fuese directo. Él no necesitaba indicaciones, todo lo que querías que te hiciese, él sabría hacerlo. Comenzó a coger ritmo y apartaste una de tus manos a su espalda, arañándole sin querer cuando su lengua pasaba por el punto exacto, indicándoselo a él. Tu otra mano quedó donde estaba. Arqueaste la espalda apoyando así la cabeza en el cabecero de madera, bajando tu mano por su espalda lentamente, para luego subir volviendo a dejarle las uñas, soltando pequeños gemidos entrecortados. Soltaste su pelo, y dejaste que él siguiese repasando cada centímetro de aquel lugar que tanto conocía y que tanto le gustaba explorar y saborear. Subiste tu mano y la llevaste a tu pecho, donde comenzaste a jugar con el derecho. Sus anchos hombros, su cintura, todo en él estaba bien proporcionado y definido. Pasó sus manos debajo de tu cintura y tiró hacia él, haciendo que resbalases sobre la almohada un poco. Podías ver claramente cada una de las marcas que le habías dejado en su espalda desnuda. Moviste tu otra mano, la que se encontraba marcándole, haciendo que subiese por tu tripa y llegase al seno que te quedaba libre. Comenzaste a mover tus manos disfrutando de tus movimientos, de tus gemidos, de su boca y de los sentimientos que en ti estaba provocando. Terminaste con un gritito adorable que llenó la habitación. "Ahora voy a la ducha" Dijo mientras se levantaba viendo como acabas de llegar al orgasmo. Se dio la vuelta y bajó de la cama, metiéndose en la ducha que había en su habitación. Una vez que desapareció por la puerta de cristal ahumado te levantaste de la cama, no ibas a dejarle irse sin terminar otra vez. Entraste en el baño sobresaltándole, y te metiste en la ducha con él. El agua estaba templada y te mojaba todo el cuerpo. Pudiste sentir las ganas que tenía y también verlas. Dejaste que te apresase contra la pared, sintiendo lo fría que estaba en tu espalda. Antes de que pudieses hablar le besaste y sujetaste su miembro comenzando a mover tu mano. Dejó escapar un gemido al sentir tus manos haciendo un gran trabajo. Abriste un poco tus piernas dejando que su mano ocupase el lugar donde antes había estado su boca. Te agarraste a la abrazadera de la ducha al sentir como levantaba una de tus piernas pegándote contra la pared. El agua resbalaba tanto por tu cuerpo como por el suyo. Entró rápido, comenzando a moverse al instante. Tu mano izquierda, la que antes se encontraba apresándosela, se deslizó hasta su cuello, ayudándote a equilibrarte así. Te movías al ritmo que sus caderas marcaban, bajo la ducha que os empapaba a ambos. Sentías como entraba toda tu longitud, como debido a su anchura rozaba por fuera y también con todo tu interior. La posición te cansaba, pero él soportaba casi todo tu peso, así que no te preocupaste. Gemíais a la vez, con la respiración entrecortada por el agua y por los movimientos que el joven hacía sobre ti. Esta posición acabó cansándole, y saliendo de ti hizo que le dieses la espalda. Levantando un poco sus caderas se deslizó dentro de ti, gemiste al volver a sentirle tan dentro de ti. Apoyaste la mejilla en la baldosa, dejando que él se inclinase sobre ti. Besó tu espalda y comenzó a moverse, su mano derecha se enredó en tu pelo mojado. Su otra mano se colocó en la base de tu espalda, y comenzó a moverse. Su cadera golpeaba la tuya como si de olas en un mar se tratase, entraba y se retiraba con fuerza, haciendo que gimieses. Tus manos se pegaron a la resbaladiza pared de la ducha. Un par de gotas de agua mojaron tus labios, notabas cómo cuando caía recorría tus curvas, y también su cuerpo desnudo. Su mano izquierda cogió tu cadera y te atrajo hacia él, entrando así por completo en ti. Podías ver por la posición en la que estaba, sus ojos cerrados, con la boca abierta murmurando tu nombre entre los gemidos. Con su mano izquierda golpeó tu cadera, haciendo que gimieses sorprendida. Volvió a besar tu espalda pasando su mano derecha, habiendo soltado tu pelo ya, por ella. Fuiste a decir su nombre, pero sus golpes de cadera tan solo hicieron que saliese de tu boca un gemido más fuerte y más agudo de lo normal, seguido de una súplica, pidiéndole más. Le estabas demostrando que sí que podía darte el tiempo que querías aún en un día ajetreado. Llevaste una de tus manos a su cintura, animándole a que aumentase el rápido ritmo que llevaba sobre tu cuerpo. Te respondió poniendo su otra mano en tu cadera y haciendo un esfuerzo, aceleró. Sonreíste, no te quedaba mucho, la situación, el joven dándote en la ducha, los sentimientos que te hacía sentir, todo se juntaba. A todo esto se le juntaba que al entrar, golpeaba justo en el punto y rozaba con el exterior de una manera que siempre habías deseado. Sentías como no tardarías en terminar cuando notaste como el joven se tensaba. Terminasteis los dos a la vez, corriéndose el dentro de ti y tu al tenerle dentro, jadeando bajo la lluvia que la ducha os soltaba. Volvió a besar tu espalda separándose de ti, suspirando al dejar de sentir tu interior, con el que se lo había pasado tan bien. Tu gemiste al sentirle salir. Una vez os recuperasteis del sexo que acababais de tener os duchasteis junto, saliendo él tras un tiempo de ahí y yéndose a trabajar, dejándote sola en su casa.


End file.
